


Like Him

by Anonymous



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Lucy Barker - Centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benjamin always said Johanna looked like her, but Lucy can find some of Benjamin in their daughter.
Relationships: Johanna Barker & Lucy Barker, Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd (mentioned)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Like Him

Her daughter looks like him.

  
As Lucy holds her baby close to her, she notices the little similarities. Johanna rests one hand on her chest. She holds her other hand in a claw at her abdomen. Sturdy, steady little hands. Like the ones, Lucy used to watch shave customer's faces.

Her eyes are another thing. She can tell they're going to be blue, but they have the same shape as her Benjamin's. Blue eyes framed by the same face shape as her husband's. When Johanna smiles, all Lucy can see is Benjamin. Beaming back at her when he returned home after a day of work.

Benjamin insisted Johanna was going to look just like her. During her pregnancy, Benjamin would come home from work. Tossing aside his coat, he bent down to eye-level at her stomach. Telling the baby they would look like their mother.

They went back and forth between names. Benjamin very much liked the name, Lucy. Lucy giggled at the suggestion and proposed they should name their child if it were a girl, Tina or Blanche.

But as Benjamin leaned over the mantle to gaze at his girls, they had a name. With the babe settled in Lucy's arms, they decided on it together. Johanna. To match her pale complexion and four locks of golden hair. She was Johanna.

"She looks like you," Benjamin insisted from the start, "Just like you."

He can't contain his laughter. There's no worry. No anguish. Only a little family.

"One day we'll buy a home of our own," Benjamin said.

"And we'll fill it with children."

Benjamin tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

He's still there. In her mind. In Johanna. Lucy wants her daughter to grow up to be like him if she already got her mother's looks. Generous and caring. Perhaps slightly headstrong. But that was Benjamin.

"One day, your father will come home," Lucy says. She tells herself she's talking to Johanna. Not out loud to no one. "And he'll be so proud of you. We'll buy a big house, in the country, where we'll have a garden. We'll be a family. You, me, your father, your siblings. Doesn't that sound perfect, Johanna?"

Lucy gazes into her eyes. Johanna's an infant, yet she recognizes that expression on her husband.

"Yes, your father will be back soon. We just need to wait."


End file.
